This invention relates to game calls, and more particularly to implements used to condition and clean sound-producing surfaces used in friction game calls.
Game calls that require some type of friction between two structural elements to generate sounds of game animals come in many different types and sizes. These calls, which are collectively referred to below as friction game calls, have existed for many years. Some of these friction game calls include, without limitation, slate-type calls (i.e., game calls that include a striker and a flat, usually disk-shaped surface (made of slate, crystal, aluminum, stainless steel, titanium, or any other suitable material) to generate the desired sounds), box calls, squawk box type calls, antlers (real and synthetic) for simulating antler rattling, and all other types of game calls that rely upon friction of some type.
A constant problem associated with these friction game calls relates to the need to maintain clean and appropriately textured the sound-producing surfaces and the structures used to contact these surfaces to generate the desired friction, and thus the proper sounds.
Traditionally sandpaper has been used to etch and clean surfaces of slate-type calls. One problem associated with using sandpaper, however, is that it is too abrasive and will remove too much of the sound-producing material. In addition, the sandpaper itself wears out in a relatively short period of time and can be difficult to use for even and effective conditioning. Abrasive pads have also been used to clean and condition friction game calls. Such abrasive pads, such as green abrasive pads sold by 3M Company used primarily for dish washing, have been used to condition game calls. These type of abrasive pads are used to remove dirt, oil, and perhaps some of the sound-producing material from the sound-producing surface. Abrasive pads take off little, if any, of the sound-producing material, and thus can be used regularly on sound-producing surfaces.
Commonly, hunters are required to clean friction game calls in the field. In addition, hunters may use many different types of calls when hunting a particular game species. Often, it may be necessary to use one or more types of implements to clean effectively the surface of a particular sound-producing material. These implements may include a stone (e.g., a stone similar to a knife sharpening stone) or a diamond surface (e.g., a diamond-coated surface similar to a diamond steel used to sharpen knives). Still further, a need may exist to utilize an abrasive pad, such as described above, to clean oil and other debris from the sound-producing surface.
Chalk is also used to condition surfaces of friction game calls. For example, wooden box calls are commonly used for calling wild turkeys. Wild turkey sounds are created by dragging a lid of a box call across a top edge of one of the vertical walls of the box. Over time, the surfaces can become worn and shiny from repeated use and need to be reconditioned. Chalk applied to the friction-generating surfaces can appropriately recondition the engaging surfaces so that the appropriate friction and thus desired sounds can be produced.
Attempts have been made to provide hunters in the field with more than one implement for cleaning friction game calls. One such product is currently manufactured by Hunter""s Specialties under the name xe2x80x9cCall Conditioner.xe2x80x9d The Call Conditioner includes, however, only two implements for cleaning friction game calls. The first is a stone, which is secured to a distal end of a plastic handle. The other is an abrasive pad positioned inside a trough-shaped well formed in the plastic handle. The abrasive pad is provided for the express purpose of cleaning the tip of a striker used on slate-type calls to generate desired sounds. The Call Conditioner of Hunter""s Specialties is limited, however, in that it is for slate-type calls only and does not provide numerous implements that may be needed by the hunter for appropriate surface conditioning and cleaning of various types of friction game calls in the field.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a multi-tool device that better satisfies the needs of hunters when using friction game calls in the field.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a tool which comprises a plurality of implements used to clean and condition sound-producing surfaces of friction game calls.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool comprising at least three implements used to clean and condition sound-producing surfaces of friction game calls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool comprising a generally cylindrical cavity lined with an abrasive material to clean and condition the working end of a striker used for slate-type calls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage location for a surface treatment implement, such as chalk, used to condition friction game calls.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for cleaning and conditioning friction game calls which can be efficiently and effectively grasped by a hunter in the field and which can be utilized to apply appropriate pressure on the friction game call sound-producing surface to produce the desired cleaning and conditioning.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held tool used to clean and condition friction game calls which utilizes as many as five different implements for cleaning and conditioning sound-producing surfaces of friction game calls, and which can be conveniently and easily carried in the field by hunters.
A multi-tool apparatus for friction game calls comprises a main body having a handle, a distal end, and a proximal end. A first surface treatment implement in the form of a stone (e.g., a stone similar to a type of stone used as a grinding wheel used to grind metal and other hard materials), is attached to the distal end of the multi-tool apparatus. A second surface treatment implement in the form of a diamond surface (e.g., a diamond coated surface similar to what is found on a diamond steel used to sharpen knives) is coupled to another, opposite side of the distal end of the multi-tool apparatus. Still further, a surface conditioning implement such as a piece of chalk is held inside a cavity formed in the handle portion of the multi-tool apparatus. Still another surface treatment implement in the form of a rolled up abrasive pad is used as a plug to hold the chalk inside the cavity. The abrasive pad can be removed and used as necessary to condition and clean sound-producing surfaces. Finally, a cylindrical cavity lined with an abrasive pad is provided in the multi-tool apparatus to clean and condition the striker of a slate-type call.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.